Aura Warrios
by Sasaui7
Summary: They were just legends, a simple story told to the children at bedtime. Nikki Riders never expected to be caught up in this legend. She didn't expect to be targeted by Team Aura. And she never expected joining the contest would cause so much to happen. She's been chosen, but is she, and the others, willing to accept it? SYOC! - Hiatus -
1. The Legend

_"Use Flamethrower!"_

_The orange dragon took in a deep breath, unleashing a torrent of red flames at the black and blue lion on the ground._

_"Dodge!"_

_The lion obeyed, jumping out of the way. It growled at the dragon, getting low on the ground as if it was about to pounce. The dragon glared back, roaring at its opponent._

_Two men stood on either side of them. The commander of the dragon had spiky dark blue hair and bright blue eyes that stared intently at the battle. He wore a blue shirt under a long sleeve black shirt, the button half of it split open to reveal the blue underneath, and darker blue pants. Around his waist was a belt with six red and white balls on it. Or Pokeball, which was the correct term._

_The other man, the one who commanded the lion, had dark blond hair, emerald eyes, and had strange paintings on his face. He wore a sleeveless brown with golden designs and black pants. He also had a belt with Pokeballs strapped to it, though his was tighter rather than loose._

_"Now, Luxray, use Discharge!" the blond trainer commanded._

_The lion roared, blue light crackling to life around it. Luxray let the lightning loose, sending it flying toward the dragon._

_"Counter with Dragon Pulse, Charizard!" the other trainer ordered._

_Everything became tinted blue as a ball of energy formed within the Charizard's hands. It put its hands forward, focusing the energy to them before blasting it at the approaching lightning._

_The two attacks met, energy flying off them the collision was so powerful. Both trainers ducked away, trying to avoid the pulsing waves. A huge cloud formed around the attacks as each exploded, pushing both Pokemon back._

_"Looks like this might just be decided by our combined strength," the blond trainer called to the other._

_"I think you might just be right. We will find out what is stronger – your want for strength, or mine to protect." As he spoke, a white aura flared around the blue haired male._

_Sneering, the other male summoned his own aura, though his was as black as night. As the two trainers' auras formed, so did the Pokemon's, mimicking the color of their respective owners._

_"Hell's Thunder!"_

_"Holy Flame"_

"Grandma! Why did you just stop it there?" the eight year old child whined, her lip sticking out in a pout.

The grey haired woman smiled, running a hand through her granddaughter's hair. "I'm sorry, Nikki. You need to get to bed, though." She had a mischievous look in her eyes now. "If you do, I promise to tell you the rest tomorrow night."

"That's not fair, Grandma." Nikki crossed his arms, pleading with her emerald eyes for her to say otherwise.

Simply laughing, her elderly grandmother leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Nikki." She rose for her sitting position by her bed, giving her one last smile before heading toward the light.

"I love you, too, Grandma. At least I will when you tell me the story!" Nikki said, a smile on her youthful and innocent face.

Once again, a laugh came from the elderly woman. She gave her one last look before flickering off the light, shutting the door most of the way behind her.

Nikki grinned, replaying the cool story Grandmother had been telling her about in her head. Feeling satisfied, the redheaded girl made herself comfortable in her bed, slowly drifting into a deep sleep. She wouldn't find out until the next day she'd never hear the rest of the story.

* * *

**Well, I'm back with this story U^.^. I'm not sure how long that will be. I am hoping to do this story this time. This time the story will A) Have a different main character, and B) Will not be a journey story. It's more like a fanfiction that takes place in one area trying to do stuff and all that. You'll see what I mean later on. I'll tell you this - it starts out at Hearthome City during the anime tournament they had before that's a pair battling. I enjoyed it greatly and just recently rewatched it, so it starts there, but whatever happened in the anime doesn't matter because this has nothing to do with the anime. I'm hoping not having to do all the journey stuff will make this easier to write. So here is the form. A few things will be cleared up that I've thought through more this time. I'll only be taking in 5 characters, Nikki being my own. I will randomly pair them, so don't ask about a certain pair. Anyway, can't wait to see your submissions, and I hope this one actually goes through. By the way, I'd like to have other trainers as well as Aura Trainers. Only 4 of the people that will be main ocs will be Aura Trainers. One won't be. Also, PM ONLY!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Hometown: **

**Physical Appearance:**

**Clothing: **

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws: **

**Strategy:**

**Romance?:**

**Romance Preference: (What kind of person?)**

**Dream: **

**Pokemon: (include moves and level as of now, its ability, gender, nicknames, personality, how they met, how they interact, everything you can think of, and can be from any region)**

**Aura Pokemon: (if applies, can be any)**

**Aura Color: (Now, this depends completely on the person, no the Pokemon. Go with a color you think fit their personality)**

**Aura Move: (Okay, the color of their aura will signify an element, like how the white signified light - even if it's not a real Pokemon element - so try to combine the element with the Pokemon's element such as Holy Flame)**


	2. Note

Sorry, guys, this is a not I've added in to the previous chapter, but I would like them to be PMeD. Those who sent a character via review, could you copy them to a PM? Unless tone is anonymous they have no excuse. That may sound mean, but I don't want to get in trouble and also in case I ever do somehow lose this story or something. Please forgive me to those who sent via reviews. And I forgot to mention, the Pokemon should be the strength of Pokemon between the second and third gym. So no level 90s like I've been getting. So very sorry for not adding all the information before.


	3. Hiatus

Okay, yeah... This story is going to be on hiatus. The reason is lack of inspiration. I guess the better way to put it is I can think of this but I cannot write it for some reason. I don't know if that will change in the future or what. I guess we'll just see, but for not it's on hiatus.


End file.
